poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ending/Back to Patchy
Here's how the ending goes in Ed, Edd, n Eddy vs. The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor. fades back to a night club and a woman is singing Mr. Maguire: Evening, girls. You're looking well. Woman: Good evening, Mr. Maguire. Mr. Maguire: Oh, it's a fine night to be me. Alex: You dance great for an old lady. Lin: Someone told me to stop living on the sidelines. Alex: Well, he sounds like a smart guy. Lin: He is. 2 kiss and it shows Rick and Evelyn Rick: So I guess Dash and Scarlet have their next adventure? Evelyn: Why write about it when you can live it? There's something incredibly romantic about vanquishing the undead. Rick: Even more romantic doing it with you. Evelyn: Kiss me. Rick: Don't have to ask me twice. 2 kiss and we soon see Jonathan Man: Can I get your bag, sir? Jonathan: No, no, no. Don't touch it, don't touch it. Man: Where are you off to, Mr. Carnahan? Johnathan: Someplace where they don't have mummies. Step on it I've got a plane to catch. Driver: Yes sir. Jonathan: Yeah, Ciao, ciao, Shanghai. out a pearl Peru, here I come. the drives drive away a dialogue says "Soon after, mummies were found in Peru" our heroes Eddy: Finally, our battle is over! Edd: Indeed. We've shown those crazy villains that even in rough times, we can still win! Hugs: And best of all, Bradey is finally gone! T.C.: I'm glad that's over, maybe we can finally have some peace at last. Judy Hopps: over Buttercream Buttercream Sunday: Auntie, I already said that I'm fine. Judy Hopps: Are you sure about that? Bellwether almost killed you with the saber! Buttercream Sunday: I'm okay, really! Judy Hopps: chuckles I know you are, but I can't help it if I can be worried for my niece, it's what aunts often do. Buttercream Sunday: You can say that again. Zoe Trent: Well, at least we finally got rid of that 6 armed, metallic jerk! Pepper Clark: Yeah, I don't know what I'll do if I hear him call us 'skunk-bags" again! Penny Ling: And I'm glad that Willy managed to get his grandfather back to the Light Side. Sunil Nevla: I just hope he's alright. Princess Celestia: Don't worry, Magnal's been taken to the medical care, and he'll be just fine. Fluttershy: Oh thank goodness. I know I would like to hear about the other Jedi Magnal once knew. Willy: Me too. And maybe he'll help me find some other members of my family that are alive. Sharky: You never know. Cadance: But Percy, why did you saved me, Shining, Twilight, Thomas, Novo, Barret, Aunt Luna, and Aunt Celestia? Percy: Because, I saw Megatron getting ready to blast you with his cannon. And I can't let him do that to my best friend, and I couldn't bare Flurry Heart loosing you, Luna, and Celestia. Or Barret. Shining Armor: Wow. You just risked your life not only by saving us, but for them as well. Percy: That's right. Brian: You know Percy, that was really brave of you. Percy: You really think so? Brian: Yeah, I'd known you for a while, and I though it was cool. Percy: Thanks. But I admit it, I was pretty scared. Brian: Yeah, but that's what made you brave. Thomas: And Tony, Bruce, Leo, without you or any of the others, we wouldn't have won. Tony Stark/Iron Man: Aw, it's no problem Thomas. Batman: Yeah, that's what friends are for. Wonder Woman: To the end. Skyla: the Ghost Crew So are you guys gonna leave? Ezra Bridger: Actually, I think will stay with you guys for a little longer. Wilson: Really? Zeb: Yeah, for old time's sake. Koko: That's brilliant! the TMNT come up Leo: So, you guys. How else can we help? Brian: Wait, you're saying you don't wanna go back to your vacation? Michelangelo: Nah! Well, maybe for a little while. I'm ready for work. You got a job for me? Brian: You know, guys. There is a railroad. Raph: With palm trees? Brian: One or two. Donatello: And sunshine?! Brian: Sunny spells. Leo: We'll take it! Which way's the way? chuffs up beside him Lady: This is the way. Michelangelo: his arms and hops in Lady's cab We're gonna ride on a train! Princess Celestia: Until next time, we will contact you encase it's another urgent emergency. Superman: Consider it done, your highness. begin to turn away till Mikey stops and turns back Michelangelo: See you later, alligators! After a while crocodiles! Leo and Raph grab him and they hop in a cruiser which flies away back to their regular distention Derpy Hooves: You know, I was just starting to like the TMNT. Rigby: Yeah, me too. Pete: So, now what? Ed: Let's party! Mako: Yeah! up a radio which plays the victory party music from ROTJ majority of the team start dancing as Willy then looks to the side as the spirits of Obi-Wan Kenobi, Yoda, and Anakin are watching them as they are joined by Willy's Father, Mother and Grandmother. Fluttershy: Willy's fin and pulls him gently Willy: to them as he goes to join his friends Optimus: narrating With Bradey O'Diesel and the evil rein of the Sith gone forever, the universe will now spark a new hope of Jedi across the galaxy. And peace and justice will return once more. I am Optimus Prime. And I send this final message to the Jedi Alliance, the universe is safe once more. as Optimus speaks, Qui-Gon Jinn, Mace Windu, Padme, Stoick, and Annabelle join the spirits and watch as our heroes continue to celebrate their victory to Patchy Patchy: Wow! Wasn't that great, kids? Potty: Let's watch it again. Patchy: chuckles That's a great idea, Potty. on the table Where's the remote? searching Where's the remote? up Oh, I lost the remote! They should make those things... brick flies through the window and hits Patchy on the head Eh... to the floor Potty: Brawk! Patchy: back up and drops the brick on his foot; he is now holding his remote My remote! to the window Thanks, stranger! Mrs. Johnson: in a wheelchair Don't mention it, Patchy! shoot of the back of her wheelchair and she peels off, leaving a skid mark behind Patchy: Now, which one of these cockamamie buttons is rewind? a button; a juggling clown appears on TV No, that's not it. another button; a weatherman appears on TV Doh! Wrong again. flipping through the channels and grunting; a black and white horse movie comes on, then a blob movie, then a football game, then the giraffe from Krusty Krab Training Video, then the anemone from Your Shoe's Untied then a Tyrannosaurus Rex battling a Triceratops; Potty flies over Potty: Brawk! Let me do it! Patchy: No, get away! lights go out That's the light switch! light turns back on; Patchy and Potty fight over the remote, until a mariachi band pops up from behind the couch Potty: Brawk! That's the mariachi band button! Patchy: Grrrrr... I hate technology!!! Patchy: pressing buttons on the remote Rewind... darn you! the VCR starts spitting out tape Potty: Brawk! Failure ahoy! Patchy: No! to stop the tape from spewing out Dah! DAH! Oh, blasted infernal machine! tangled up and falls over, still struggling Oh no! I've ruined "Ed, Edd, n Eddy vs. The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor"! Now it's lost forever! Potty: Brawk! Lost forever! Narrator: Oh boy, what a loser. Well, I guess "Ed, Edd, n Eddy vs. The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor" will remain lost. But, tape or no tape, as long as there are stars in the sky, Ed, Edd, n Eddy will live on in our hearts and in our minds. Now get lost. I mean, bye. No, really, get lost. we see the talking walking popcorn box, hot dog, popsicle, and soda again as they appear at the bottom of the screen :It's the end of the movie, :and it's getting late :I know that you didn't come here with a date :You'll probably go home and masturbate :You're pathetic and lonely :And you can't afford high definition television :'Cause your job doesn't pay enough.... then the film ends with "Ocean Man", then "Locomotion", then "A Friend for Life", then "Test Flight", then "Wherever the Trail May Lead", then "Anytime You Need a Friend", and finally ending with "Two Hornpipes" Category:Stuingtion Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ending scenes Category:Hiatt Grey